Study Break
by sakurafreeze
Summary: On days the guild hall is empty, Yukino takes the opportunities to learn algebra with none other than Rufus Lore. Who knew their relationship could strengthen over paper and equations? (Pairing: Rufino (Rufus x Yukino))


"No, you have to subtract that from both sides, not just one," Rufus said, picking up his pencil from the table and correcting Yukino's mistake.

"Numbers don't make sense to me..." Yukino said, lowering her head and blushing slightly, flustered from making another mistake.

"But you are making progress. Algebra is a valuable skill to have in some forms of magic." Rufus set his pencil back down on the table. Yukino just smiled, nodded her head and went back to work on the problem she had been given.

When the celestial spirit mage was focused in on the math in front of her, Rufus took the opportunity to gaze at the white haired girl. Flawless complexion, innocent brown eyes, a smile that could melt even the warmest of hearts, she couldn't be anything but perfect, Rufus concluded.

Yukino looked back up at Rufus, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Is this right, Rufus-sama?" she asked, dropping her pencil on the table. The memory mage turned his head and took a glance at the paper. There were different steps that he would've taken to make the process quicker, but he figured she would figure it out over time. It's not like he minded, though. If she spent more time on the equation, he could spend more time looking at the face he had memorized every inch of.

"It looks fine. Nice work, Yukino," Rufus said, lightly ruffling her hair. Yukino giggled cutely, picked up Rufus's pencil and offered it out to him.

"Would you please write another one for me?" she asked. Rufus took the pencil she offered to him, and Yukino nudged the notebook towards his direction.

"Of course, dear," Rufus said, pencil scratching hastily at the paper. He had not payed attention to what he called her, it was a subconscious thought put to words. However, Yukino noticed, and her blush grew even more apparent than it was when Rufus would observe her work from over her shoulder, warm breath lightly touching her face.

Yukino worked away at the question swiftly, solving it with relative ease. Rufus thought she was just too adorably modest, thinking numbers weren't her thing. Yukino was quite exceptional at figuring out the material put in front of her. Algebra was one skill of many that Rufus could tack on to the list of things he thought she excelled in.

Once Yukino boxed her final answer, set placed her pencil carefully besides the paper. Rufus put his hand on top of hers, planning to comment on her high level of improvement since the first day he began teaching her. She tilted her head up to face him, and their eyes locked as if they were drawn together magnetically. Rufus caressed her hand soothingly, and Yukino's face flushed an even darker shade of red due to the constant contact. He couldn't deny the fact that even his face was a rosy pink hue.

His other hand eventually made it's way to her back, smoothly sliding her forward, bringing Yukino closer. She laced her hands behind his neck uncertainly.

Rufus took initiative and shut his eyes. His head crooked, and he began to lean forward. Yukino let her eyes flutter shut, and she followed suit. Slowly but surely, their lips met halfway.

Rufus was gentle with his kisses, not wanting to come off too forceful to Yukino. He thought relationships should be gentle like this, and should progress steadily, like math skills.

Neither one of them was experienced at this. In fact, they both had never kissed anyone before. But Yukino let Rufus take the lead. He had some knowledge of romantic things after all, because he's bound to have come across that subject sometime, considering the amount of books he had read.

Yukino had already decided that he was indeed a good kisser. That wasn't a problem, Rufus would give her all the kisses she wanted. He was addicted to her lips that tasted like strawberries and were as smooth as silk.

When they both pulled away from the kiss, Rufus smiled at his accomplishment. The white haired mage was extremely flustered, cheeks now a crimson red. She giggled at the blonde, he looked the same as her.

The whole guild hall was silent, except for the puffs of their content breathing. The celestial spirit wizard was the first to break the silence.

"Rufus-sama?" Yukino said, keeping her arms laced behind his neck.

"Yes, Yukino?" he replied, drawing her closer to his body. She happily snuggled against his chest.

"Can we study like this more often?" she asked. The memory-make mage just chuckled.

"Of course, my dear. Of course."


End file.
